Prues Past, Present, and Future?
by Brittles
Summary: When Prue writes a spell to take her to her future, how will she react when she sees that her future is no more? PLEASE REVIEW! My First story so be easy on me!
1. Boredom and a New spell

Prue's Past, Present and Future?

Summary: When Prue writes a spell to take her to her future, how will she react when she sees that her future is no more?

(Takes place before Phoebe finds out that cole was a demon...)

The time was 8:30 on a Saturday night. Piper and Phoebe were both on dates with their beaus and poor Prue was home all alone.

As she was watching television she decided to just take a look at the book. She had nothing better to do. As she was just scanning through the book she had a thought"I want to try something new. I think its time I added my own spell to the book". So she sat there for a few minute contemplating what type of spell to write. She decided to write a future spell just in case phoebe ever needs to break out of prison again.

**I call upon the ancient power**

**to send me to my future this hour**

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up on the wall of the attic. Prue was pulled through not knowing what to expect...

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I know that was really short, but this is just the introduction of the story. The nest chapter will be MUCH longer. Please give me your reviews because I would like to know if I should continue with this story. I've already got the second chapter written. All I need is your say! So press the pretty little box in the corner...why haven't you pressed it ! if you do ill give you chocolate!just kidding:)


	2. Stangers and a Frozen Sister

(7th Season before they find out Leo is an Avatar but Paige is with Kyle...)

'Why was she back in the attic?' "Maybe it was a dud.", she said out loud. So when Prue went back down stairs to watch more TV, she found more then she bargained for. She saw a strange girl sitting on the couch watching a show that Prue did not know. Prue almost recognized the girl, but shook that off right away and decided she was a complete stranger. All she cared about at the exact moment was the intruder sitting on HER couch, eating HER food, and watching HER televison. Prue gasped loudly from surprise

Paige heard someone. She immediately thought it was Piper or Phoebe.

" Don't Gasp at me, I'm just watching TV for heavens sake. Can't a girl just relax after vanquishing demons all day! Sheesh!" Paige whined and complained all at the same time.

Prue was confused. ' Why does this girl think she lives here. What if she's a demon trying to confuse us to the point where it can kill us! Well now that demons gonna pay for trying to hurt me or my sisters!'

"Get out of my house DEMON!" Prue screamed.

" Demon?"

Prue didn't even hear Paige's cry of confusion. She just TKed Paige across the room, breaking one of pipers favorite chairs.

'Oh man, Pipers gonna kill me if this demon doesn't!', both Paige and Prue thought at the same time

" Im Paige, I live here and you're the demon, especially if your trying to kill a Charmed One!" Paige retorted. She orbed the athame that the had gotten off a demon they had vanquished earlier toward pure but Prue just TKed right back to her. Paige orbed out of the way.

"How did you orb?"Prue said while trying to catch her breath.

"I told you im a witch and I live here"

" Paige what's going on up he.." Piper said as her and Phoebe walked through the front door as they were back from taking Wyatt and Chris to the park.

" Prue?" Phoebe said. " Is that really you?" 'There was no way this could be happening' she thought.' Prue is dead, she can not be here...can she?'

" Phoebe, why are you acting so surprised to see me? What did you do to your hair? I thought you "lost" your brunette locks? Oh and how could I forget You Piper, aren't you going to I don't know, move an inch? You look like you have frozen yourself. What is everyone's problem and why wont anyone tell me who SHE is?

* * *

A/N: Ha Ha cliffhanger! It was so tempting! I gave in! Don't worry, it's probally the only cliffie i plan of using...maybe(evil smile:) Please Read and Review! ITS'S VOTING TIME!Tell me what you think should happen next!

1). Prue goes into disbelief and storms off.

2). Prue accepts her fate and begins to bond with her sisters.

3). Piper, Pheobe, and Paige don't even tell Prue what happens to her and they try to get Prue back to the past before anything gets screwed up.


End file.
